Microphone accessories are generally attachable to the upper shaft of a microphone stand via an externally threaded post at the top of the upper shaft of the microphone stand, which typically mates with an internally threaded microphone accessory. Different countries adhere to different standards for the threading, which often results in situations where a particular microphone accessory cannot be attached to a particular stand, or multiple pieces of equipment are needed to attach one to the other. In particular, the EU generally adheres to a ⅜″-16 TPI (threads per inch) standard, while the U.S. and China adhere to a ⅝″-27 TPI standard.
Aspects of the present invention are directed to these and other problems.